Emmet and Edward Bond
by bitten-sln
Summary: this is a one-shot of edward and emmett having a serious talk. emmett is not his usual goofy self, he is a bit serious for this story...


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (ON PROFILE)**

**:Edward and Emmett are Having a Talk:**

**Emmett's POV**

I know everyone thinks of me as the clown…but I do have my moments. Edward's been having some trouble. I think he might need some help. No one has really had the guts to talk to him, except Bella of course but he won't listen to her. He is so stupid sometimes. Can't he see how much she needs to be with him, forever. I don't care if he tries to kill me. I am going to talk to him.

I walk over to his room. I knocked on his door as I said "Edward can we talk please?"

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting in my room, thinking. I was thinking of how to show Bella I loved her. I was thinking of how to keep her with me forever. I was thinking of how horrible my life would be without her. I couldn't even chance that. I don't care how selfish I'm being. _She will be with me forever. _There is no other option for me.

I heard Emmett's thoughts. He was thinking about something very seriously, this couldn't be a good sign. I heard his thoughts before he said anything.

'_Edward we really need to talk.' _he knocked on my door, wow that's a first. He said "Edward can we talk please?" in a very un Emmett like voice. I wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about but since he was being so serous it must be something important. "Sure Emmett what would you like to talk about?" I was really curious; Emmett and I hardly talked seriously. The last time was when I first met Bella. He came over and sat next to me on the couch. "Edward I know you don't want to talk about this, but I noticed that this issue with Bella is really bothering you." I can't believe he wanted to talk about this! If I was interested in talking about my personal life I would have came to him, obviously I was not. "Emmett I am _not _talking about this!" I fumed. He looked into my eyes; I could see he was very serious. This certainly was not the usual Emmett. I sighed; if he was acting so out of character I guess the least I could do was listen. "Fine. What would you like to talk about Emmett?"

**Emmett's POV**

I can't believe Edward is actually listening! I guess I should talk seriously more often. I looked at Edward. I could see he felt guilty for wanting Bella with him. How _stupid!_ Couldn't he see that she wanted it too! I shook my head in amazement that someone could be so clueless. I finally looked at him. "Edward I can tell you feel guilty for wanting her, in both ways I mean." I think he expected me to crack a prude virgin joke; this was too serious for that. "First let me just tell you, it's perfectly fine to want her and you know she wants you just as much, if not more. You're driving the poor girl mad! She was actually talking to Alice about it, and you know how embarrassed Bella gets!" I laughed slightly thinking of a tomato red Bella, I pushed the thought out quickly, Edward just stared.

"Edward, I know that you're afraid of hurting her, of loosing control, but seriously if you can stand the smell of her blood while aroused, you can stand pleasuring her too! Its not as hard as you think it will be, you might be lost in feelings of lust and desire but you're Edward! You have the patience and control of a 100+ years when it comes to Bella." He really did, when it came to anyone besides Bella he was one of the most impatient people in the world, but for her he would wait not a 100 but a 1000 years if she asked.

He opened his mouth to object to something I had said but I lifted a finger and told him to hold on. _'Let me finish'_ I thought. I took an unneeded breath and started talking again. "Edward, I know you feel guilty and selfish about wanting to make her one of us too. But seriously Edward! That girl was made to be a vampire! She can't stay alive as human, it's a miracle she stayed alive till now!" he couldn't even argue with that, I had heard him say the exact same thing.

"Edward you might be thinking that you're being selfish for wanting to change her but the only thing she wants is to be equal with you! You wonder why she believed you so easily when you left her, well this is why!" I knew that was a touchy issue but it needed to be said; he winced when I said it. "She believed you because she doesn't feel equal to you, she feels like she holds you back. It breaks her heart when you can't do something because of her. Why do you think she turned the motorcycle down? It's not because of the mutt like you think it is. It's because you wouldn't be able to enjoy yourself, you would be too worried about her. And shed right Edward." He looked at me with disbelief. I don't think anyone had bothered to tell him the truth before. I had one last thing to say, "Edward just give the girl what she wants, you always want to spoil her but when she finally asks for something, you turn her down. Damn it Edward let yourself be fucking happy for once!" I practically yelled the last part at him. Edward looked at me with disbelief, then something I never expected happened. He hugged me. Edward practically never hugs people, especially me. I looked at him with a shocked expression. All he said was "you were the only one besides Bella to tell me all of this. Thank you." I laughed and said, "That's what I'm here for!"

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Emmett, by joker, big bear of a brother (as Bella likes to say) was telling me all of the things I had known, yet had never been able to face. He was forcing me to see how ridiculous I was being. He was right. I couldn't say anything. All I could do was listen. If I already didn't know how true the things he was saying were, I probably would have ripped his arm off.

At the end he practically yelled at me. He said, "Edward just give the girl what she wants, you always want to spoil her but when she finally asks for something, you turn her down. Damn it Edward let yourself be fucking happy for once!" he was right. Bella never asked for anything. I had offered her so much; she always turned me down. There were only two things she had asked of me, and I had refused her. I must be a horrible person to refuse such an angel.

I finally looked up at him; I still couldn't believe he had said all of this to me. I gave him a tight brotherly hug. All I could say was "you were the only one besides Bella to tell me all of this. Thank you." He had put all of my thought into perspective for me. He laughed and said, "that's what I'm here for!" all I could do was smile.

I hadn't even realized the weight on my shoulder, but suddenly it was lifted. I still was not sure of what to do to show my love to Bella and please her, but at least I wasn't as worried as I was before.

Then it suddenly hit me, how did Emmett know all of these things about Bella? "Emmett" I said and he turned around. "Yeah?" he said. I simply asked, "How do you know all that stuff about Bella?" Emmett smiled, "we talk when you leave her with us, its how we bond, its not like I can make fun of her 24/7" I smiled and turned to look out the window. "Emmett, I'm glad you had the guts to talk to me, and thanks for talking with Bella." I said as he was leaving. The last thing he said before going back to his wife was "its what I do, I try to make everyone laugh…talking comes with the laughing."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**thank you for reading what do you think?? please please review!**


End file.
